


Bathes My Skin (I'm Stained in You)

by eyesofshinigami



Series: The Birthday Collective [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Fisting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega sex, Oral Sex, Plugs, implied Eskel/Lambert/Geralt/Jaskier, mentions of bonding bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: Lambert and Jaskier have to ride out their magic-induced heats together, but it's nothing they haven't done before. Even without their Alphas there, they know how to take care of each other.OrAlternatively titled: Omegas just wanna have fun.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: The Birthday Collective [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910632
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Bathes My Skin (I'm Stained in You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBird/gifts).



> A birthday present for my beloved Greenbird! You are an amazing person and an amazing artist and friend, and I hope you like the trope subversion I cooked up for you. <3 You deserve the best of things and that's all I'm gonna say about that.
> 
> Title taken from Insatiable by Darren Hayes, because I listened to that on repeat while I wrote this.

_“Motherfucker!”_

Jaskier’s head jerks up, not surprised to see Lambert stomping back into their shared room at the inn, moreso at the flush on his face and the way he’s sweating through his gambeson. He wants to ask about the hunt he just finished, but he’s known Lambert long enough that pushing the prickly wolf is asking for trouble. “Lambert?” he hedges instead, setting his lute aside. “Darling, are you-”

“Don’t!” Lambert roars, taking a step back. He won’t look at Jaskier, which makes the bard swallow back the whine of hurt in his throat. “Please, don’t touch me. Fuck, Jaskier, I can’t…” he trails off, ripping off his sodden top and throwing it the ground with a growl. “Fucking mages, I don’t know what that bitch did, but I think she sent me into heat.”

Oh. _Oh._

Jaskier swallows, stepping closer to his companion. Of course, why hadn’t he smelled it when he first came barreling through the door? It wasn’t the first time that he’d smelled Lambert’s heat smell, like warm apple cider trickling down his throat, but when he focused, he could smell the strange metallic tang to it. Like it wasn’t quite right, or there was something wrong with it. “Can you tell me what happened?” he asks. The scent is already making his head spin and Jaskier can feel the beginnings of _something_ pooling in his own belly. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Lambert’s heat had triggered Jaskier’s, so why would an unnatural one be any different? The only problem is that this time, it was just the two of them, no Geralt or Eskel there to help see them through it. Their Alphas were on the other side of the Continent, handling a contract as a favor to one Geralt’s contacts. 

Which did absolutely nothing to help Lambert, or himself, considering that he can feel the way his pelvis is starting to tighten, the slick starting to pool in his small clothes. He doesn’t say anything just yet. Lambert’s too preoccupied, so he’s sure he hasn’t noticed.

“I don’t fucking know, and it doesn’t matter. Shit, Jaskier, what am I going to do?” Lambert looks up at him finally, his nose twitching as he starts cottoning on. Jaskier isn’t ashamed of the way that it makes the heat slowly crawling up his spine flare even hotter. “Oh fuck, you too? Did I--” 

“Of course you did. We’ve shared enough heats, I’m not surprised.” Jaskier keeps moving, until the two of them are pressed together. Years of spending their heats together in the safety of Kaer Morhen, pleasuring each other under the attention of their shared Alphas, it’s no surprise to him that his body would answer the siren’s call of Lambert’s. He pushes his nose up against the faded mating scar on the side of Lambert’s neck, right before he flicks the tip of his tongue against it, making Lambert shiver. “I know Geralt and Eskel aren’t here, but I am. We can see each other through it.” 

Lambert hisses through his teeth and he pushes up against Jaskier. Their combined scents are starting to fill the air, arousal and slick that’s thick on the back of Jaskier’s tongue. “Fuck, it’ll be just like when we’re in our den. I’m gonna lick you so good. Do you have lube?” he asks, nipping at Jaskier’s neck and dragging his tongue across his scent gland, right where one of Jaskier’s own mating marks lies. 

“I do, but I don’t think we’re going to need it,” Jaskier admits as he shifts. Slick is already starting to slide down his thighs, and he can only imagine that Lambert’s is as well. It makes his mouth water, thinking about tasting his Omega partner again. It’s not like they haven’t shared each other in the throes of heat, but this is different. This is just the two of them, without their Alphas there clamoring to knot them whenever the need gets too heavy. Now, it’s up to the two of them to satisfy the other, and Jaskier can’t _wait_. “How slick are you, Lamb?” 

Lambert doesn’t reply with words, instead pulling Jaskier into a biting kiss that has both of them moaning in the other’s mouth. The witcher keeps crowding him, licking into his mouth until Jaskier finds himself pressed against the bed. He lets out a keen when Lambert pulls back, the witcher’s eyes blown black with lust. Sweat is already beading on his brow and he pushes his hands up underneath Jaskier’s doublet and chemise, fingers deftly finding his nipples to tweak them. “Slick enough. Fuck, you smell so good. Gonna fuck you so good with my tongue and my fingers, buttercup. I want to hear you sing for me.” 

They scramble out of their clothes, trading more kisses and touches as more and more flesh is revealed. Their heat scents are thicker, stronger now, and Jaskier is dazed by how _good_ they smell together. He had never thought he’d have an Omega partner, at least not a lasting one, but he couldn’t ask for better in Lambert. He reaches up and touches the side of his neck where _Lambert’s_ mark is, shivering when the witcher licks down his belly. His cock is hard against his belly, already leaking, but Lambert bypasses it without so much as a lick. But before he can whine about it, Lambert grabs him by the hips and lifts them off the bed, right before he buries his tongue completely in Jaskier’s dripping hole. 

“Oh fuck, Lambert!” Jaskier squeals, scrabbling to grab hold of _something_ as Lambert fucks him hard and fast with his tongue. Fire skitters across his skin and he can already feel the pressure building behind his balls, just from the hot, slick feeling of Lambert eating him out, coupled with the lewd slurping noises that are filling the room. “Shit, oh god, I’m so close already, oh my god.” He tries to ride back against Lambert’s face, but the death grip the witcher has on his hips keeps him firmly in place. Beads of precome drip from his slit, his cock twitching against his belly as he starts to skirt the edge of coming, just from Lambert sucking his rim and licking as deep into him as he can go. 

Lambert eventually pulls back, face shiny with Jaskier’s slick as he licks his lips and slides three fingers into Jaskier’s hole. He fucks him just as steadily as he had with his tongue, a rumble echoing from his chest. “Buttercup, you taste so fucking good. Fuck, I could spend the rest of my life buried in your ass like that. No wonder the other two can’t keep their tongue out of you during the winter,” he purrs, as if he _also_ doesn’t spend the winter with this tongue buried inside of Jaskier whenever he can. The movements of his fingers make Jaskier keen, especially when three turns into four. Lambert’s fingers are deliciously thick, almost as good as his cock, but he needs more, he knows. 

“Lambert, fuck, can you get the plug? I need it, please,” Jaskier begs, already clenching down on the fingers filling him up. He feels like he’s boiling, like his skin is too small and will snap if he doesn’t get filled the way he wants. For a brief moment, he wishes Eskel or Geralt were here, but that thought is driven out when Lambert gives him a particularly vicious thrust that has Jaskier’s eyes crossing and his cock flexing against his belly. “Lamb, oh fuck!” 

Lambert leans down and licks along the length of Jaskier’s cock, lapping up the precome that’s steadily leaking down to pool onto his belly. “Yeah, I can get it. Is that it, buttercup? Want me to plug you full, pretend like you’re writhing on my knot?” he growls, curling his fingers and pressing right into Jaskier’s sweet spot with a wicked grin. Jaskier howls, clawing at the bedsheets as he rocks his hips into the feeling. “I love when you’re in heat, fuck. It makes me wanna eat you all up.” 

Jaskier tries to beg, but the words wither on his tongue as Lambert fucks him again, right up until he slides his fingers out. “No, no, where are you going, Lamb, I need you, please,” he begs. How Lambert is keeping himself together through this is a mystery, but Jaskier knows it won’t be long until he gets his turn. Before Jaskier can languish too long, Lambert appears back between his legs with the pretty polished plug that Lambert whittled himself, just for the two of them. It’s thick, modeled after one of their Alphas, with the heavy wooden knot at the flared base. It does perfect in a pinch when neither of their Alphas are available and one or both of them wants to get “knotted” by the other. 

“Is this what you want, buttercup? Let me fill you up, and then you can have at me,” Lambert says, pushing the head of the cock right up against the softened rim of Jaskier’s hole. He teases Jaskier for a minute, just enough to have him squirming before he shoves it inside. Jaskier keens again, his cock blurting out more precome as he’s filled, his hole sucking the wooden cock in deeper. “Fuck, look at that, I don’t get to see you like this enough.” Lambert thumbs the slick skin of his swollen rim, reaching up to lick the slick away as he starts to fuck Jaskier again. 

It isn’t long before Jaskier is writhing and begging him to knot him properly. Lambert growls and sinks his teeth into Jaskier’s hip as he pushes the whole of the knot inside, sending Jaskier straight into an orgasm that nearly rattles his teeth. His cock flexes and he shoots so hard he hits himself in the chin, his body clenching down on the knot filling it up. It feels like his orgasm goes on forever, his body twitching with the aftershocks until finally he collapses against the bed, breathing hard like he just ran the entire way to Velen and back.

Only then does he notice the way Lambert’s shaking, the way his pupils are still dilated and the heavy scent of his slick between his thighs. His own cock is thick and red and wet at the head, and Jaskier wants to get his mouth around him immediately. Now that his own heat is banked for the moment, he rolls to his knees and pushes Lambert backwards so that he can crawl on top of him. “Oh my Lamb, you’re gagging for it, aren’t you? Took such good care of me, now it’s my turn,” he cooes at his witcher, pulling him into a heady kiss that has Lambert shaking underneath him. 

“But the plug-” Lambert starts to say when they pull apart, but Jaskier silences him with a finger over his lips. 

“Is going to stay right where it is. I have another idea of how to sate you, if you’re willing.” At Lambert’s curious nod, Jaskier holds up his hand and wordlessly flexes his fist, grinning when Lambert hisses a breath between his teeth. “Have you ever taken a hand before?” he asks as he slithers down the length of Lambert’s body. 

Lambert pulls his knees up and spread them wide, giving Jaskier full access to his body. Jaskier feels his heart swell with the sheer amount of trust the usually prickly witcher shows him, and he can’t help but press a kiss to the side of his knee. The plug inside him keeps his head clear so he can focus on his lover. “No, but I trust you. If anyone’s shoved their fist inside of someone else’s asshole, it would be you.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, darling,” Jaskier says, right before he leans down to drag his tongue along Lambert’s inner thigh. He’s wet nearly down to his knees, thigh shiny with slick and his hole soft and open from where Jaskier can see it. His mouth waters and he wants to taste, but Lambert has been so good, has waited long enough to get his. He shifts up on his knees and scoots between Lambert’s thighs, pushing them up. “Going to need you to relax for this. Would you like me to suck your cock while I start stretching you?”

Lambert shivers, a full body thing, and Jaskier can see another dribble of slick drip out of him. “You know I won’t ever say no to your mouth, buttercup. Put that silver tongue of yours to work.” So, Jaskier does just that. He uses one hand to pull Lambert’s cock into his mouth while the fingers of the other hand trail down past Lambert’s balls, the tip of his first finger dipping inside. 

Delighting in the way that Lambert’s hips come off the bed, Jaskier pulls back and slides two fingers inside. He groans around Lambert’s cock at how hot and wet he is inside, countering his strokes with the bobs of his head. Already he can taste the precome on his tongue, can feel how close Lambert is already, so he pulls back. Lambert would die before admitting to the sweet little noise he makes in protest, but Jaskier shushes him. “I’ve got you, Lamb. Just let me take care of you,” he cooes at him, thrusting slow and deep. He crooks his fingers and teases Lambert’s sweet pot, making his cock jump and leak where it’s laying against his hip. “That’s it, dear heart. Enjoy.”

“Shit, buttercup. Your fingers feel so fuckin’ good, bet they’re gonna feel even better all tucked up inside of me,” Lambert moans, rocking his hips down and fucking himself against Jaskier’s hand. On the next stroke, Jaskier pushes a third finger inside of him, flexing them to stretch Lambert’s hole even more. It’s been awhile since he’s done this, but if anyone could take him with patience, it would be Lambert. 

Jaskier takes the head of his cock into his mouth again and sucks, using his hand to stroke the part of the shaft he’s not sucking with a sharp twist. Lambert whines again and Jaskier feels another gush of slick coat his fingers. Fuck, he forgets how wet Lambert gets during heat, and it makes his own cock ache. He’s wet enough now to take his last finger, fucking him quicker now as Lambert’s cock twitches in his mouth. He pops off again, letting spit dribble down his fingers to keep a wet slide down the length. “Lamb, let me know when you’re close, so I can push inside of you. I want to feel you come around my fist, love.” 

Lambert hisses through clenched teeth and he nods, fucking back against Jaskier’s fingers and trying to rock up into the wet channel of his fist. Jaskier lets him, lets him take his pleasure and Jaskier revels in it, loves watching the way his Lamb falls apart underneath his fingers and his hand. 

“Jask, buttercup, I’m so fuckin’ close, please, need you,” Lambert whimpers, barely loud enough to catch, but Jaskier’s well-versed in how to speak Lambert. With that, he tucks his thumb against his palm and eases his hand inside, carefully until he’s fully seated up to his wrist. The heat of Lambert is overwhelming, and he can feel the way the witcher’s hole flutters around his wrist, the muscles clenching down to try and find a knot as Lambert gets closer to the edge. “Oh shit, Jaskier, I can feel you inside of me, fuckin’ fuck.” 

As carefully as he can, Jaskier folds his fingers down and forms a fist inside Lambert, pulling back the tiniest bit to tug against Lambert’s rim. The sound the Omega makes is absolutely beautiful, a punched-out groan as Lambert writhes against the bed. Jaskier is rocking against the plug filling him up, unable to stop himself as he watches Lambert come apart around his fist. He moves, barely thrusting, until Lambert begs out, “Fuck me, fuck me like I’m taking an Alpha cock, buttercup, come on, I’m gonna fucking come all over both of us.” 

Who is Jaskier to deny him?

He thrusts faster, still being as careful as he can be, both for the sake of his own wrist and for Lambert’s comfort. His witcher doesn’t seem to mind, baring his teeth and thrashing his head from side to side as he rocks down against the fist filling him up. His hole is clenching around Jaskier’s wrist, trying to suck him in deeper. On a particularly hard tug on his hole, Lambert growls and arches his hips up, coming completely untouched as he shakes apart. Stripe after stripe of hot come paints his belly and Jaskier can _feel_ the way his body tightens around his fist, milking him like an Alpha’s knot. 

The thought of satisfying Lambert so well makes heat flare up his spine and he wraps his hand around his cock, pumping himself as he grinds his fist into Lambert while they’re locked together. “Shit, buttercup, you gonna come again? Just from fucking me stupid? Good, fucking do it, come all over me,” Lambert slurs, his hips rutting tiredly. Jaskier watches Lambert reach down and smear the come across his belly, before he lifts his fingers and paints his spend right across Jaskier’s lips.

The salty burst of Lambert’s pleasure against his tongue is what sends him careening over the edge again, fucking his fist as he paints the bedsheets beneath them. His own hole clenches hard around the knotted plug still buried in him, and he sinks back onto his knees to keep from collapsing forward. Pleasure shoots up his spine as the plug gets pushed a little deeper, one last dribble spilling out of his slit. 

His wrist is starting to ache, but Lambert looks so fucked out and content that Jaskier can’t even be upset about it. “Lambert, that was--”

“Fucking incredible, is what that was. You have the best ideas, buttercup. As soon as I stop milking your fist, I’m gonna flip us over and give you mine.” 

The tides of heat have slowed, but Jaskier knows it won’t be long until they’re both mad with it again. “Lambert, my love, I think that sounds like a splendid idea.” 

Lambert grins, a feral thing that has Jaskier’s belly squirming again. He clenches down and pulls a moan out of Jaskier. “I can’t fucking wait.” 

Frankly, neither can he. 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Let me know in the comments below or over on Discord at #eyesofshinigami0707. I also have a Tumblr, where I'd be willing to take more prompts should it suit your fancy!
> 
> Tumblr || [eyesofshinigami"](https://eyesofshinigami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
